


Lost Time

by SparkPlug



Series: I've haven't been gone long, have I? [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Five Years Later, Lucy has a kid, Lucy went missing, M/M, Nashi - Freeform, Natsu never gives up hope, Natsu's Scarf, One Shot, Re-write, Uncle Freed, Uncle Laxus, Unplanned Pregnancy, natsu is adorable, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Lucy returns to the guild after leaving for five years and returns with a very big surprise for Natsu and the rest of her guildmates.This is a re-written version of a story I wrote when I first started on here.





	Lost Time

It was late at night at the guild hall after one of Fairy Tail's infamous parties. As people wasted out of their minds were stumbling home, Lucy and Natsu held little thought about consequences when they stumbled back to Lucy's apartment for some drunk, late night sex. A decision they would later regret.

When Lucy awoke the next morning to find herself lying in the same bed as her best friend, all she could think of was that it had been a normal night. That was at least until drunken hazed memories came back to her slowly and she learned of what they had done last night. A terrible sinking feeling in her gut formed.

This sinking feeling was only reinforced when she took a pregnancy test after a week of vomiting. She had fallen pregnant. Lucy was crestfallen, to say the least. But, Natsu had the right to know even if it was because of a drunken haze and neither of them was ready for children. At least not Natsu, Lucy had always dreamed of having a happy, big, and warm family because she never had that on her own, and being pregnant was a blessing to her, hopefully, Natsu would see that too.

However, when she got to the guild hall, she saw Lisanna standing with Natsu. Lisanna had always been trying to copy Lucy since day one, and her blood boiled when she saw her with him. They were friends, but the way she was acting made Lucy's suspicions rise. As Lucy got closer she saw Lisannas lips move in a way she never hoped would happen.

They formed the words "I, love, you."

Lucy's heart sank as Lisanna noticed her and grabbed Natsu's face pulling him in for a kiss. Lucy had seen enough and fled from the guild hall.

She wrote a hasty note as tears pooled in her eyes and rushed down her cheeks. She was going to her beach house from when she was a kid to stay for a while. No one should follow her and she would return after a while. Her hand rested on her stomach as she packed her things and fled her apartment, leaving her bed, furniture, and some of her clothes. There was no need tying Natsu down with a family he obviously didn't want.

* * *

 

When her guildmates found the note, they were devastated. They searched for weeks to find her, anywhere she could've gone, but had no luck. Lucy had disappeared without a trace. Eventually, people got tired and stopped looking, all but one. Natsu still remained in search. He took jobs as far as he could, searching every nook and cranny of Fiore, but never found anything. For five years, Natsu searched and the others watched him deteriorate. Whenever he was at the guild his hair was long and tied up, there was stubble across his chin always, and huge bags under his eyes. His clothes were getting worn and worn, and he spoke to others less and less, leaving Happy to be his advocate.

One day, Master Makarov received a letter saying that Lucy was coming home. She needed someone to meet her at the train station at six next Friday and would be bringing another person with her so whoever went should not be alarmed. She also would not be taking jobs that required travelling that much and offered to help Mirajane instead. After five long years, Makarov was just happy to know she was safe and agreed. She also stated that Natsu cannot be the one who meets her at the train, and she can't be seen by him. 

So when Friday morning rolled around, Makarov regrettably sent Natsu out on a two to a three-day mission so that he wouldn't run into Lucy. Little did Makarov know, Natsu wasn't leaving till six. 

* * *

Lucy had boarded the train three days ago. She had carefully packed all her bags before leaving and when Nashi asked where they were going, she always replied with "we're going home." To Nashi, home was the beach house, the sand, playing with magic for hours on the beach, going to the market, and curling up with mommy at the end of the day. When they got on a train, Nashi held her mommies hand tightly the whole ride back to where mommy called "home". 

The trees and animals and people who passed by each day were fascinating to five-year-old Nashi and she would babble to her mommy about them all day and soon really enjoyed being on the train. When it slowed down and pulled into the final station, Nashi's eyes lit up at all the people there. She had never seen so many people in one place! It was more than all the people in the market! Her mommy took her hand and led her out of the train with their suitcases and towards a tall, intimidating blonde man and a slightly shorter, long green haired man. They were holding hands.

Nashi tugged on her mommies sleeve and asked a question when her mommy looked down. "Mommy, why are those two men holding hands?"

"Nashi," Lucy started, crouching down to Nashi's level, "you know when mommy tells you people love each other?"

"Mhm!" Nashi nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Well, those two men love each other. Just like a mommy and a daddy do," Lucy explained to her, a smile on her face.

Nashi's eyes sparkled as her face lit up, "People can love anyone they want?" 

"That's right Nashi. People can love anyone they want. Now come along, those two men are here to take us home," Lucy stood up and took Nashi's hand again so she didn't lose the five-year-old and finished leading her towards Freed and Laxus.

"Lucy you're back," Freed breathed, hugging her tightly.

"Flamebrain and the rest of us really missed you," Laxus grumbled, not wanting to admit he missed her, and leaned down and hugged her.

"Thanks, guys, I know I've been gone a long time," Lucy said sheepishly.

"And who's this?" Freed asked, crouching down to be at eye level with the little girl who was hiding behind Lucy.

"This is Nashi. My... daughter," Lucy hesitated on saying the last word, but once it left her lips it felt good to finally say out loud.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nashi, I'm Freed and this is my boyfriend, Laxus," Freed said, sticking out his hand.

Nashi took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too," she giggled at the silly man's behaviour.

Freed stood up and resumed talking to Lucy, helping Laxus fill her in on everything that's happened.

No one else but Nashi noticed the pink-haired man who had stopped in her tracks when he saw her mommy. His mouth was hanging open and he was staring at her with a look on his face Nashi had only seen on her mommies face when she talked about her daddy. He looked familiar to her, with a white scarf around his neck, and a blue cat floating next to him. She tugged on her mommies sleeve and pointed him out. When her mommy looked at him, tears were in the corner of her eyes, and she squeezed Nashi's hand too tightly. Nashi saw the pink haired man walk past them, and wasn't sure if it was on purpose or an accident but he dropped his white scarf.

Nashi rushed forwards, tearing from her mommies hand, and picked it up. "Hey mister, you dropped your scarf!" she called too him, but all he did was wipe his eyes and keep walking. Nashi kept the scarf with her, and wrapped it around her next, determined to find him one day and return it, and headed back to her mommy.

When she got back to her mommy and the two men, the green-haired man took her hand as well as her mommy, Nashi beamed and skipped all the way to the place where mommy said "home" was, the scarf fluttering behind her all the way.

* * *

 

Lucy sighed when she entered her old apartment, it was slightly smaller than their beach house, but somehow managed to stay the same. Laxus and Freed explained how everyone kept paying her rent so she could keep her apartment, which made her smile. As she saw her child bounce around with Natsu's scarf around her neck, that smile turned to sadness, but she kept it plastered on her face so that she didn't worry the little girl.

Eventually, she built up the courage and the four of them walked to the guild hall. Lucy paused at the doors, before taking a deep breath and pushing them open, with the help of Nashi of course.

Heads turned as the blonde haired lady walked inside, with a little pink haired girl, and Freed and Laxus. Some had only heard rumours of the Celestial mage, where others felt like they were dreaming. Everyone had frozen into their seat as she walked inside.

"Hello," Lucy spoke sheepishly, as everyone stared at her.

The first person to move was Grey. He got out of his seat and walked towards her, scooping her into one of the biggest hugs. This was followed by Erza, Wendy, Bickslow, Master Makarov, Mirajane, Levy, and a whole host of others, all hugging Lucy more than they ever did.

That was how Lucy found herself sitting on the guild hall steps, explaining in detail the story of before she left to after she left. Nashi was lost during this and had hid behind Freed and Laxus, who were now her two adoptive gay uncles who protected her in her eyes, and when everyone was paying attention to her mommy, Nashi hugged the dragon scale scarf around her neck.

Pantherlily, who was mildly concerned by the little girl sitting with Freed and Laxus, walked over to her in his harmless Exceed form. 

"And who might you be?" he asked, standing in front of the scared girl.

"N-nashi," she whispered.

"Who do you belong to?" Pantherlily looked at Freed and Laxus for answers, but neither told him.

"My mommy," Nashi mumbled.

"And who's your mommy?"

When Nashi pointed to Lucy, Pantherlily's mind drew the connection on who Nashi's  _dad_ might be as well. He sat with the little girl and let her pet him while Lucy was busy explaining the story to the guild. He even stayed as she was swarmed by the guild members wanting to get a look at the adorable girl. Unknown to Nashi, everyone had sworn silently to let Lucy approach her father at her own pace and would hide the two of them if necessary. 

Nashi, however, was too crowded and sent a burst of flames from her hands involuntarily. Grey quickly countered it with his ice so no one was hurt as she profusely apologized, but everyone agreed that they should maybe not crowd her. However, Nashi did gain many aunts and uncles in a matter of moments so there was that.

* * *

 

The next morning, Lucy and Nashi came to the guild for breakfast. Everyone there had simmered down and was giving the little girl some space so no one's hair was singed. Everything was going smoothly until someone saw Natsu coming up the road towards the guild.

Lucy and Nashi were quickly hidden out of sight at once, and everyone put on their best sullen faces from missing a dear friend as Natsu walked in the doors.

When Natsu stumbled in, Lucy's stomach dropped. He was a mess, probably drunk, a bag full of jewels from the mission, sleep deprived, and unshaven. He opened his mouth and without any volume control barked, "did anyone else see Lucy at the train station," while burning a hole with his stare at Laxus and Freed.

"Natsu, you're drunk. It was probably your mind playing tricks," Grey said, standing up to give him a hand so he didn't fall over.

"Oh... no, I'm just tired," Natsu sighed as his shoulders dropped, rubbing his eyes.

"You should get some sleep," Grey commented, flinching at the glare he got in response.

"I'll sleep when I know they're safe and sound back home. I'm worried Grey," he grumbled, leaning on Grey as he walked towards the jobs board.

Nashi, who had been squirming all this time had finally caught a glimpse of the man with Uncle Grey, and slipped from her mommies clutches, running out from behind the bar and dodging people's hands.

"GREY!" Mirajane shouted as a warning as the little girl ran up to Grey and Natsu at the jobs board.

Nashi stopped right behind Natsu and looked up. Taking a deep breath she summoned her big girl voice and spoke clearly... "Excuse me mister, but you dropped something yesterday," she announced, holding out the scarf.

Natsu turned around, rubbing his eyes before they turned the size of dinner plates at the little girl at his feet. He dropped down and took the scarf from her. "Thank you little one," he smiled, ruffling her hair. "Who do you belong too?"

"My mommy!" the little girl announced proudly.

"What about your daddy?" he asked, curiously.

"I don't know who he is," she admitted sadly.

"Well who's your mommy then?" he asked.

"I'll take you to him!" she chirped, taking his hand and tugging him over to the bar.

Lucy was panicking, as her frightened gaze shot to Mira. Neither knew what to do.

And the Natsu froze. His heart sank in his chest as he looked down at the little girl holding his hand. "Maybe, I'll meet your mommy later, okay? I'm sure she doesn't want to see me," he smiled sadly, dropping down and hugging the little girl tightly.

"Okay mista... your scarf is really soft by the way," she smiled, hugging him back.

Natsu took the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her. "There, it looks better on you."

Nashi's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" she smiled brighter and hugged him again. 

"You're welcome. I'll see you later, I'm going home to sleep for a bit," he told her, getting up and walking out of the guild hall again.

From behind the bar, Lucy froze. She stood there for what felt like ages before running after him. She ran down the dirt road to his house and knocked on the door. When a puffy-eyed Nastu answered the door, her heart sank.

"We need to talk," was all she managed to say.


End file.
